


proximal part of the phalanx

by Katerobber



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Annoyed John, Broken Bone, Drabble, Sherlock's Mind Palace, pacing, slight hurt sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerobber/pseuds/Katerobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only you could break a bone by sitting down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	proximal part of the phalanx

Click, click, click. The simple tapping of a certain detectives shoes rang out like gunshots in the flat. Click, click, click. In fact they were more like fireworks to where John was attempting to write his latest blog. 

"Will you just quit it?" He finally blurted out after several minutes of rhythmic annoyance. 

"No John I can not just quit it." The sarcasm lay heavily under the consultant's words, "This case is rather perplexing. I must solve it." 

"How about solving it in your mind palace?" John grit his teeth closely together. 

"No, this is one where activity is required." Sherlock spun moodily on one heel and resumed his pacing. 

John heaved a long sigh and turned back to his post. The regular pattern of clicking never strayed from his mind for long enough to concentrate though and suddenly he found himself grasping a long swatch of black coat. 

"John" Sherlock frowned using a tone someone might with a young child who knew better than to color on the wall. 

"Sherlock." John said evenly. 

"John let go of my coat." 

"Only if you stop pacing." 

Sherlock frowned again and tugged at John's hold on the wool. Finding resistance he yanked a bit harder. 

"Sherlock I will let go when you agree to stop the racket." John secured his grip on the coat and gave his best 'listen to me' face. 

"No" the consulting detective said and promptly sat down. 

Right before he hit the floor his faulty hold on the fabric slipped and he fell the not quite short distance to the floor. A small cracking noise was heard and Sherlock's jaw clenched. 

Instantly John let the wool drop and rushed to his friends side. "Are you hurt?" He asked, transitioning from friend to doctor in a heartbeat. 

"Left foot, pinky toe." Sherlock huffed. 

Carefully John worked the shoe off to reveal the detectives bare foot. One toe was indeed slightly swollen and was turning mauve. "It looks like the proximal part of the phalanx." John announced. "Only you could break your little toe just by sitting down." 

There was a moment of silence where John struggle to catch what Sherlock was saying regarding the injury, "No more pacing." Sherlock muttered again testily after a few seconds sulking. 

"Right" John couldn't help the ironic smirk that twisted the corners of his mouth. "No more pacing, but how about some Advil?"


End file.
